poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking Free/The Battle continues/Destroying the Staff/Getting the Soul Heart back
This is the scene where Volcanion manage to break free from the trap and the heroes continues battling Alva and the villains and then Ash destroyed Alva's staff freeing the Mega Evolution army from his control and they got the Soul Heart back and Takato rescue Jeri goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Cut back to the lair) Alva: What?! What happened?! Natalia: I don't know?! Mr. Ross: How did this happened?! Kimia: The Pokemon of Nebel Plateau! Tai Kamiya: Our Digimon manage to help them out too! Ash Ketchum: They all protected it! Alva: It can't be! What can those pathetic little sniveling Pokemon and Digimon do?! Paisley Paver: '''We we're so close to destroy Nebel Plateau to turn it, into my own storage! Those Pokemon are a bunch of nuisance! '''Volcanion: Watch your mouth! (As it moves the electricity zaps everyone) We're not... (The trap suddenly begins to break) We're not... we're not pathetic! (As it yells the trap tears into pieces freeing the heroes as Agumon, Gabumon, Takato, Guilmon and Shoutmon returns and joins the heroes) Tai Kamiya: We're free! Emerl: Come on, let's go fight those Villains! Dr. Blowhole: Don't you stand there! Stop them! Alva: Gengar, shadow ball! Prince Hans: Malamar, Psybeam! Ash Ketchum: Quick Pikachu use thunderbolt! (Pikachu jumps and fires thunderbolt at the Shiny Mega Gengar and Malamar) Guilmon: Pyro sphere! (Guilmon fires Pyro sphere hitting Mr. Ross, Dr. Blowhole, Kurumi, Verminious Snaptrap and Natalia) Mr. Ross: Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse! (Hydreigon charges it's Dragon Pulse attack) Gabumon: Blue Blaster! (Gabumon fires Blue Blaster hitting Mr. Ross' Hydreigon, Bird-Brain, Major Nixel and Principal Cinch) Klorgbane: I've had it! (Klorgbane was about to attack but Emerl uses the Fist of Justice and hits Klorgbane hard) Paisley Paver: '''Rex, stop them! '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''Right! (Rex uses his machine to grab the heroes, but Emerl kicks the arms and destroy them all. And then Emerl fires Missiles on Paisley Paver and Rex) '''Ash Ketchum: Now, use Electro Ball, go! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball hitting Shiny Mega Gengar as Alva gets pushed away and dropped his staff) Emerl: He dropped his staff! Matt Ishida: Grab his staff! Mikey Kudo: Now's your chance! Ash Ketchum: Right! Guilmon: Takato! Get Jeri! (Ash hops on Ash-Greninja's back and Takato grabs Guilmon's tail and toss Takato in the air and tackles Major Nixel) Takato Matsuki: Get his staff before somebody retrieves it! (Tai grabs Alva's staff) Tai Kamiya: (To Ash) Heads up! Mr. Ross: No! (Tai throws the staff and Ash catches it as he runs and jumps through the fence and then jams the machinery with Alva's staff and then broke the Mega Wave crystal into pieces much to all the Villains shock in horror as they look seeing a Shiny Mega Gengar turns back to Normal Shiny Gengar, it gets up and disappeared in floor) Dr. Blowhole: 'No! '''Paisley Paver: '''Alva's Staff is destroyed by that boy! '''Natalia: '(In Momma Robotnik's Voice) No! Not our beautiful evil mega evolution staff! 'Kurumi Tokisaki: '''Where are you going, Gengar! Come back! '''Rex (Wild Kratts): '''That can't be good! '''Principal Cinch: '(In Mother Gothel's Voice) No! No, No, No, No! What have you done?! What have you done?! '''Major Nixel: '''We know what happens next when Alva's staff is destroyed! (Back outside of the battleground Levi's and Cherie's mega wave crystals on their bracelets begin to crack with electricity and then shatters into pieces much to all the Villains shock) '''The Butcher: '''What's Happening?! '''Ahuizotl: What?! Zach Varmitech: Our Mega Wave Crystals! Queen Chrysalis: Oh, no! Gaston Gourmand: They broke into millions of pieces! Myotismon: What happened?! Cherie: I don't think Alva is doing too well. Donita Donata: What?! Etemon: Oh, no! Without our mega wave crystals, we know what that means! (As all of the Villains looked up in shock, they see all the Mega Evolution Pokemon army glowing retrieving back to their normal forms and releasing them from Alva's staff and Levi's and Cherie's bracelets that was mind controlling them) Entei: Look. Bonnie: It looks like they've all woken up. Kazu Shioda: They turn back to normal! Kenta Kitagawa: How did this happened? Sakuyamon: Ash, Emerl, Takato, Volcanion and the others must've destroyed Alva's staff! Sakura Avalon: It worked! Kero: Yes! Moltres: There not mind controlled anymore! Marcus Damon: Alright! Now without his staff, he can't control his Pokemon army anymore! Myotismon: You'll pay for this! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (Angewomon fires Celestial Arrow and stabs Myotismon right on the chest and kills him) Magnamon: Hey, Etemon! Eat this! Magna Blaster! (Magnamon fires Magna blaster and kills Etemon next Garudamon fires Wing Blade on Wordgirl's enemies and Queen Chrysalis and then MagnaAngemon uses his Excalibur to slice all of the Zackbots one by one then Super Sonic punches Seelkadoom and crashes into the wall) King Sombra: '''What, No! '''Magnamon: You're next, King Sombra! Magna Blaster! (Magnamon fires Magna blaster and Tino's Light Dragon Form fires Light Fire Breath kills King Sombra) Zach & Donita: No! Marcus Damon: Yes! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: Junior! You just broke the universe record for disappointing you're father! (He screams and explodes as GBF Jr. fells on his knees) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: No! (He explodes too) Yoshino Fujieda: Now, you villains are under arrest for hurting so many Pokemon in Nebel Plateau! Rosemon (Data Squad): Your not going nowhere! Davis Motomiya: '''That's right! '''Zach Varmitech: '''Oh no, we surrender! Don't hurt us! '''Judy Hopps: Make one step, and I'll electrocute and knock you villains out! (Now we cut to Ash climbing on the mechanism to retrieve the soul heart as Raleigh wakes up while James and Jessie sneaks under the floor) Kimia: You're awake! Raleigh: Kimia! James: Dear, Meowth! Meowth: It's James and Jessie! Takato Matsuki: Now let's break the cage down and save Jeri! Guilmon: Rock Breaker! (He activates the attack and breaks the cage down) Takato Matsuki: Jeri! (He picks her up) Emerl: We got Jeri! Tai Kamiya: Way to go, Takato! (Now Ash grabs the Soul Heart) Ash Ketchum: Volcanion! We got it! (Kimia, her Shiny Mega Gardevoir and Volcanion grins in relief) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes